


It Really Doesn't Bother You?

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Sansa was going to remind Margaery who she belonged to and Margaery was going to beg her to do so.





	It Really Doesn't Bother You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Girl Penis Sansa fanfic.

“So it _really_ doesn’t bother you?” Theon asked for the fifth time and Sansa tightened her jaw at the sound of his voice.

“For the hundredth time: No!” This time, the redhead’s voice came out harsh, losing the little patience left in her.

“It’s just, if it was my girl flirting with someone else like that, I wouldn’t be cool about it.” Theon said before taking a sip of his beer.

“If you _had_ a girl, you mean.” Sansa’s remark caused the laughters of everybody at the table.

“Burn!” Daenerys laughed at Theon’s face as he flipped them all off with both hands.

Once the laughters died, they all went back to their previous conversation as Theon left the table to get another beer. Sansa managed to carry the conversation with Yara and Robb while keeping an eye on Margaery at the same time. Her girlfriend was engaged in a conversation with some co-worker of hers. She was all smiles and giggles and touching the man’s arm every now and then.

Sansa knew Margaery was a flirt. It was her nature. Even when she wasn’t trying to, she still got people to think she had a more than friendly interest on them. Like this man, whoever he was, that was clearly excited at the amount of attention he was getting from the beautiful brunette. Sansa could bet the poor idiot was thinking he stood a chance. Probably picturing himself bending her girlfriend over his desk and fucking the shit out of her.

Sansa never minded it, she wasn’t the jealous kind and she knew Margaery didn’t do it intentionally. _Most times._ There were times she’d be extra flirty to try and make Sansa jealous just so Sansa would fuck her _extra_ hard when they got home. And Sansa was pretty sure this was one of these times. She could tell by how Margaery looked at her and bit her lip before turning back to the guy and laugh at something he said, touching his forearm longer than necessary.

And Sansa would play along. She would pretend to be mad and she would take Margaery like the world was about to end. She would remind Margaery who she belonged to and Margaery would _beg_ her to do so.

Sansa knew her girlfriend was probably wet already and it wouldn’t be long until she came back to their table, telling her they should leave because ‘it was getting late and she was tired’. Sansa smirked to herself at the thought and turned her attention back to her brother, who was telling her something about his wife.  

When Margaery finally got tired of faking interest in the nameless man, she came back to the table and took a seat next to Sansa, kissing her. Sansa kept her eyes open just so she could see the disappointment in the guy’s face when he saw them kissing and she had to hold back her laughter.  

As to be expected, Margaery asked her to leave but this time, Sansa didn’t grant her wish. She would make her wait as a punishment for teasing her for almost an hour and in front of their friends. Sansa would have her squirming in her seat, all hot and bothered and needy, until she decided she had enough.  

And Margaery knew how cruel Sansa could be when it comes to teasing. She could tease her for hours, bringing her close to the climax and stopping just before Margaery could reach it. _And people think she’s so sweet and innocent._ Margaery thought to herself. _If only they knew._

It wasn’t long until Sansa’s warm hand began caressing her bare thigh. Sansa would slide her hand up and up, until she reached the hem of Margaery’s skirt and them she would stop and move it down to the brunette’s knee. Once and again. Getting Margaery hornier and hornier with every touch.

“Margaery,” Daenerys called when she realized the younger woman had spaced out. “where did your mind go, girl?”

Before Margaery could reply, Sansa turned her head her way. “Are you ok, baby?”

Margaery wanted to scream that no, she was _not_ ok! She was horny as hell and aching for Sansa’s touch and for her fingers, and tongue, and for her cock! She tried to get ahold of herself as Sansa moved her hand a little higher, under her skirt. So close to where she needed her the most.

“I'm fine.” She said, smiling. “Just tired. _Really_ tired.” She looked right at Sansa while saying this, letting her girlfriend know she _needed_ to go home.

“We’ll leave in a bit, babe. Let’s just finished our drinks, ok?” Sansa smiled sweetly at her as her hand found Margaery’s already damp panties.

Margaery closed her eyes for a seconds before nodding her head. “Sure.”

As Sansa restarted her conversation with Robb and Theon–who had finally decided to join them at the table again–, she stroked her girlfriend’s covered slit with her finger, making it hard for Margaery to carry her own conversation with Daenerys and Yara. They were talking about their trip to Japan next month and Margaery would basically just smile, nod her head and pretend to listen.

When Sansa slid her hand inside her panties and touched her bare pussy, she lost it and whimpered. And when everybody looked at her, she opened up her mouth to say something but couldn’t think of anything as Sansa’s long fingers stroked her wet slit.

“Headache.” Margaery managed to say, gripping the table.

Everybody seemed to accept her explanation, although she could swear that both Daenerys and Yara were smirking to themselves. Still Sansa didn’t take pity on her and continued stroking her soaked folds while talking to the two men. Margaery felt her girlfriend’s middle finger flicking across her hard clit but just barely, in a teasing way. She wanted to reach down and hold Sansa’s wrist and either take her hand away or make the redhead touch her right.

God, she wanted Sansa to fuck her _so bad._ Images of Sansa ripping off her clothes and fucking her right there, on top of that table, in front of their friends, filled her mind and she had to bite back a moan. Her hole was clenching around nothing in anticipation, screaming for Sansa’s cock, or fingers –or, damn, even her tongue–, to fill it up.  

Daenerys and Yara gave up trying to hold a conversation with her and joined Sansa and the guys on theirs. Margaery had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, she was too busy thinking about getting fucked to listen to them. Sansa’s finger was now circling her entrance and Margaery moved her hips, trying to get the right angle to make it go in.

And then Sansa’s hand was gone.

Margaery wanted to scream! She was so frustrated it wasn't even funny.

Sansa leaned in to whisper into ear “I’ll put my hand back there and you’ll sit still. If you try to move your hips again, I won’t fuck you when we get home.” She pulled away and kissed Margaery’s cheek, smiling at the horny woman.

Margaery didn't have time to beg Sansa to just take her to the restroom and fuck her there because Sansa’s hand was back between her legs. This time, she tried her best to stay still as Sansa teased her aching pussy, not wanting to spoil her chance of getting fucked hard when they finally left the bar and got home. She just opened her legs a little wider, giving Sansa more room.

After another ten _long_ minutes of teasing and clit avoidance, Margaery had had enough. She was so soaked, she was sure she was getting the chair wet and she was struggling to keep a straight face and keep the squirming to a minimum. She was done being the only one having a hard time. _Two can play that game._ She thought to herself, reaching with her hand to touch Sansa’s cock through her pants.

There was already a bulge on Sansa’s jeans and although she wasn’t fully hard, she was getting there. The gentle squeeze Margaery gave it, helped it harden a great deal. Margaery could see Sansa’s facial expression change and she felt the redhead’s fingers stop their teasing. She smiled wickedly and rubbed her palm on her girlfriend’s erection. She could feel it twitch under her hand before Sansa gripped her wrist, pulling her hand away.   

Sansa glared at her and Margaery smirked.

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Fuck!” Margaery groaned when Sansa shoved her against the door as soon as they got home.

Sansa held her neck with one hand and ripped off her soaked panties, fingering her wet pussy with the other and making Margaery moan loudly. Sansa fingerfucked her hard, using the heel of her hand to slam Margaery’s engorged clit. Margaery closed her eyes and thrusted her hips to meet Sansa’s strokes but stopped when she felt Sansa squeezing her neck.

“Stop!” Sansa grunted in her ear.

And before Margaery could react, Sansa turned her around, forcing her upper body against the door and making Margaery stick out her butt. Sansa pulled her skirt up, exposing Margaery’s bare ass to her and then she spanked her twice. Margaery moaned in pleasure, feeling her clit pulsing. She turned her head to look at Sansa as the redhead spanked her ass again, harder this time.

“Oh, fuck! Yes, baby, spank my ass!” She plead, wiggling her round butt.

“You’ve been such a bad girl tonight.” Sansa said as she spanked Margaery’s already red ass yet again. “First you flirted with that pathetic man who was eye-fucking you.” Spank. “Then you didn’t stay still when I was touching you.” Spank. “And then you had the audacity of touching me.” Spank, spank.

Margaery was moaning and whining as she took every blow, loving the stinging pain in her bottom. Sansa’s hands were soft but they spanked her hard, just the way Margaery liked it. She loved to submit to her girlfriend, it turned her on like nothing else. She was kind of –such a– control freak and was always in control of everything in her life, especially at work, and it felt really good to just give up control when it came to sex. When it came to Sansa. It felt really good to let her girlfriend do whatever she pleased to her.

She knew everyone would be _so_ surprised to know she was the bottom of the relationship. And they would be even more surprised to know that Sansa tops, seeing as the redhead was sweet and kind of shy while Margaery was fierce and outgoing. But when it came to sex, they reversed the roles. And Margaery loved it.

“I’m sorry.” She whined as Sansa slapped her blushing butt yet again.

Sansa laughed. “No, you’re not.” She said, squeezing one of Margaery’s buttcheeks and then spanking it again.

“Ok, I’m not…” Margaery confessed, panting. She didn’t regret it, she would do it all again to have Sansa dominating her like that. “But please, fuck me, please?” She begged, pushing her ass back until she felt Sansa’s jean-clad erection against it.

Sansa let Margaery grind on her for a couple seconds, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend’s soft butt rubbing against her hard-on, getting her jeans wet. Then she grabbed Margaery's hips hard and pushed her away, spanking her ass four times in a row. Margaery all but screamed. She was so wet she swore she could feel her juices running down her thighs.

“You want my cock, baby?” Sansa asked in a husky voice and Margaery nodded effusively. “You want me to fuck your wet pussy?” Again Margaery nodded, begging her to do just that. “I don’t think you deserve it. You’ve been really bad tonight.”

Margaery whined. “Please, I’ll be good. I promise I’ll _so_ good for you, baby. Just please fuck me. I’ll do anything you want! Just please, _please_ fuck me.” She was almost crying and Sansa loved the sight.

With a last slap to Margaery’s red butt, Sansa pulled away. “Turn around and take off your clothes.” Margaery as she was told, getting rid of her clothes as fast as she could. “Take off my pants.” Sansa commanded.

Margaery wasted no time getting on her knees. She opened the button of Sansa’s pants and them unzipped it, pulling it down to Sansa’s ankles. She was already reaching for her girlfriend’s dick but Sansa slapped her hand away.

“No touching for you!” Sansa said, gripping Margaery’s soft hair. “Put your hands behind your back and don’t move them if you don’t want me to tie your hands.”

Margaery moaned at the thought of being tied up and at Sansa’s complete mercy. It wouldn’t be the first time but she was too desperate to get fucked so she decided to just be good and follow her girlfriend’s instructions. She put her hands behind her back, looking up at Sansa with lust-filled eyes.

“You look so fucking good on her knees.” Sansa reached and stroked her hair and then her cheek, letting her thumb run across Margaery’s bottom lip.

Grabbing Margaery’s head with both hands, Sansa rubbed her erection on her face. Margaery closed her eyes once again and kissed it several times, making Sansa smile. Sansa held her head in place and thrusted, dry humping her face and it made Margaery feel naughty and sluty and so _damn_ horny. She couldn’t wait to have that big cock filling her mouth. If she was good, maybe Sansa would even fuck her throat and let her swallow her seed.

“Please, let me suck you off.” She begged, kissing Sansa’s cock. “I’ll take all of it in, I promise. Will you let me blow you? Then you can fuck my mouth until you cum down my throat.”

Sansa was _painfully_ hard. Her dick was throbbing and twitching inside her boxers, begging to break free. She was so turned on, she knew she had to stop for a while to cool off if she didn’t want to cum as soon as Margaery’s tongue touched her cock.

“Go to the bedroom and wait for me on all fours at the edge of the bed.” She said, pulling away from the kneeling woman.

Margaery stood up and did as she was told while Sansa headed for the kitchen to have some water. She grabbed a bottle for Margaery as well and went to their bedroom.

First thing she saw when she got there, was Margaery’s perfect butt, still red from the spanking, up in the air. She had to fight against the urge to just jump in the bed, grab her hips and slide her dick inside the brunette’s dripping hole. She was so sexy, it should be illegal.

Putting the bottles of water on her nightstand and then getting rid of her boxers, Sansa moved until she was in front of Margaery, her hard cock just a few inches away from her girlfriend’s pretty face. Gripping Margaery’s hair once more, she took a step forward and felt Margaery’s hot breath hit her rock hard cock. Margaery just looked up at her, waiting for her permission to suck that wonderful shaft.

A nod of Sansa’s head was enough for her to stick out her tongue and lick the underside of her girlfriend’s dick. Margaery moaned at the taste and when she got to the head, she closed her mouth around it and sucked. She sucked softly, slowly lowering her mouth on Sansa’s cock, taking half of it in and she used her hand to pump the other half. Her hand and mouth worked in unison to please her girlfriend and her reward came in the form of groans and moans of pleasure.

Margaery pulled her hand away and lowered her mouth on Sansa’s cock until every inch of it was inside, the head touching her throat. She fought back the gag reflex and clenched her throat muscles around it and Sansa tightened her grip on her hair. Margaery then pulled the saliva covered dick out of her mouth, jerking her girlfriend off as she stared at her.

“Will you please come in my mouth?” She licked Sansa’s balls and gently sucked on them while jerking her off. “Please, I’ve been good.” She plead, flicking her tongue across Sansa’s sensitive balls.

Sansa groaned loudly. “Yes, you’ve been good. But I won’t cum in your mouth.” She said, pulling away and making Margaery whine.

“Why not?” The brunette asked, feeling some tears filling her eyes. She was so horny and frustrated, she was a minute away from crying.

“Shhh, baby.” Sansa shushed her, stroking her face. “I won’t cum in your mouth because I want to cum in your pussy.”

This lightened up Margaery’s mood. She was _finally_ going to get fucked!

Sansa got into the bed, behind her and pulled her body back before pushing her face against the mattress and her ass up in the air. This was Margaery’s –and Sansa’s– favorite position. It screamed submission.

Holding her cock by the base, Sansa guided it to Margaery’s wet entrance but she didn’t slide it in right away. She teased the brunette some more first, flicking the tip of her cock across Margaery’s slit. Margaery squirmed and wiggled her butt, hoping Sansa would have mercy on her. She _never_ needed Sansaas bad as she did right now. She felt like she could die if Sansa didn’t put her dick inside her already.

Then Sansa _finally_ slid her cock inside her aching hole.

Margaery screamed in pleasure. Sansa grabbed her hips and thrusted slow but deep, filling Margaery completely. The redhead pulled back and then pushed in, once and again, the slow pace driving the both of them crazy in the best of ways.

“Who does this pussy belong to?” Sansa asked, slamming her cock into her girlfriend’s hot and wet hole.

“You! This pussy belongs to you, baby!” Margaery moaned the answer, gripping the sheets.

“Damn right it does!” Sansa quickened the pace, fucking Margaery a little harder. “What else, baby? What else belongs to me?”

“Oohh, fuck!” Margaery cried when Sansa started fucking her the way she liked it. “M-my mouth and… fuck… my ass.” She moaned loudly when Sansa gripped her hair and pulled at it while fucking her. “Oooh, baby! Yeees, yes, fuck that pussy! It’s yours, baby, just fuck it until I’m sore!”

“I think you forgot your beautiful tits, darling.” Sansa said, holding one of Margaery’s breasts and squeezing it while pulling at her hair with the other hand. “And your hands, and the rest of your body.”

“Yes, my body belongs to you! All of it! And my heart!” Margaery turned her head to look at Sansa and Sansa smiled lovingly at her.

“My heart is yours too.” Sansa leaned in and kissed her girlfriend passionately, never stopping fucking her, although she did slow the pace while they kissed.

She loved to dominate Margaery’s body but she also loved to show her, her love. She loved her more than anyone and anything and always made sure to let her know that.

Reaching behind herself, she grabbed the bottle of water and opened it, bringing it to Margaery's’ lips. Margaery opened her mouth and drank some and after making sure her girlfriend was hydrated, Sansa pulled it away. Margaery loved the way Sansa cared for her.

And she sure loved it when Sansa lay down on top of her and held her in a warm embrace while fucking her. The feeling of Sansa’s heated skin against hers, her arms around her, and her cock going in and out of her clenching pussy, were driving Margaery closer to orgasm.

“Please…” She begged as Sansa kissed all over her sweaty neck.

“What’s it, baby? What do you want?” Sansa asked into her ear.

“I want to cum… please, and I want you to cum inside me. Will you come inside me, baby? Please.”

Sansa could feel her own orgasm approaching and she groaned. “Yes, love. Ohhh, shit! I’ll give it to you!” Gripping Margaery's hair again and pulling hard at it, she began fucking the brunette into the mattress.

“Fuuuuuck!” Margaery screamed, feeling her clit rubbing against the bed as Sansa mounted her.

“Oh baby, here it comes!” Sansa pulled even harder at Margaery’s hair, pushing her cock as deep as it’d go and cumming inside her.

Margaery moaned and whined as she felt the hot and sticky seed filling her up. She pushed her butt back and fucked herself on Sansa’s spurting dick until she came herself, her walls clenching hard around Sansa and causing some more cum to gush out of Sansa’s cock.

Spent, Margaery let her body hit the mattress and Sansa did the same, laying on top of her girlfriend’s shaking and sweaty body. Sansa kissed Margaery’s shoulders, her neck, her cheeks, her jawline and everything her lips could reach. And Margaery just smiled happily with every kiss.

“That guy is not a co-worker. I’ve never seen him in my life.” She confessed with a soft chuckle.

Sansa growled. “I swear I’m going to spank you so fucking hard when I get my strength back!”

Margaery didn’t say anything. She just smirked.


End file.
